


Until Seven

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim offers Bones the (shared) use of his umbrella on a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following anonymous prompt on the buckleup_meme - [Bones is walking home in the rain but not a fuck was given because he's brooding over the terrible day/week he's had. Jim sees him from across the street and sheds a little light on life by sharing his umbrella :3 If this ends in sexytimes, great, but I'd be just as happy with it not.](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/5309.html?thread=1201597#t1201597)  
> Also serves as my first fill for buckleup_meme’s [Halloween Challenge 2011. ](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/8433.html)

Leonard sighed as he left the shelter of the Academy building alone, gaze travelling up to meet the sky that spread like the coldest of blankets over everything. It seemed as though the grey clouds that lowered overhead were the perfect mirror image for his mood, if perfect was, indeed, the right turn of phrase. Leonard wasn’t all that sure that it was.

He heaved another sigh, shoulders moving beneath his cadet’s uniform, before he ventured further outside, braving the chill and the first splatters of rain that bombarded the concrete beneath his feet. He tried to shelter from the worst of it, soon discovering that the rain was too heavy to do anything other than to just endure it. It soon plastered his hair to his head, thick tufts wet and hanging down into his eyes in dark clumps.

“Great, just great,” he mumbled, trying to hurry with little success.

The medical student soon found that the rain even hampered his progress, making the stiff material of his uniform cling to his body and slow his walking more than he would have liked. The rain, on any other day, wouldn’t have bothered him quite so much. That day, that week even, was entirely different.

It had been quite possibly the worst week of his life, with one failed test, a potentially bad grade on another, a sprained wrist, a migraine that had lasted a full two days, a string of burnt meals and one dead gerbil to his name. He was glad for the fact that the burnt meals were in no way responsible for the dead gerbil, however. The gerbil had belonged to one of his classmates and Leonard had been looking after it while said classmate’s highly allergic mother visited. The gerbil had escaped from its cage, and subsequently was promptly caught and eaten by the cat that lived across the corridor.

Even that was nothing compared to one James T Kirk, however. Leonard privately held Jim Kirk more responsible for the rain than anything else, which made no sense, even to Leonard’s current mode of thinking. Leonard harboured more than just friendly feelings for Jim, finding his attention constantly diverted by the other young cadet. Jim’s bright blue eyes, cheeky grin and lithe body haunted the young medical student’s every wandering fantasy. Leonard hated the fact that the other man was essentially reducing him to a quivering mass of girly-ness, but that was the effect that Jim had on most people.

Leonard growled to himself, deeming everything useless when Jim was the type of guy who wouldn’t give someone like him the time of day ordinarily. He kicked through a rapidly growing puddle moodily, feeling the rain seeping through his boots to gather between his toes in uncomfortable swathes.

Unbeknownst to the brooding Leonard, across the street loitered Jim, the very guy that Leonard was currently moping over. The young cadet watched Leonard walking, admiring the way the young medical student’s stocky body moved through the rain. The truth was, Jim had to admit to himself, Leonard had captured his almost single-minded attention from the first time that Jim saw him, with his forthright manner, his seeming grumpiness hiding an extremely kind heart and those large hazel eyes that seemed particularly arresting. That was without that wonderfully full mouth that looked just right for kissing.

Jim had wanted to make a move upon Leonard for quite some time, knowing that he wasn’t particularly interested in anyone else other than one Leonard McCoy. He soon found, however, that it was harder than he imagined to start off the right kind of conversation with the other man past the usual cadet related talk. Sometimes, Jim just backed out from saying what he really wanted to say, uncertain of how the other man even felt about Jim, in turn. Leonard seemed so unreachable at times, too distracted by medical texts and staring off into space, lost in his own private thoughts at times.

Jim checked the street and saw that no one else was braving the rain, now pelting pell mell against the pavement, soaking both Leonard and Jim through to the skin. Leonard was, to all effects and purposes, completely alone and so much easier to corner than he had ever been before. Jim steeled himself, and approached Leonard, jaw and shoulders set with growing determination.

Leonard looked up when he heard the sound of someone shouting his name, before half-turning when a slender hand clamped upon his shoulder, forcing him to slow down to a near stop. Leonard cursed inwardly when he saw that the person who'd stopped him was none other than Jim Kirk.

“Hey, Jim,” he said, trying for passing friendliness, despite the fact that his mood kind of forbade it.

“Leonard,” Jim nodded, looking suddenly as nervous as Leonard felt right then. “Looks like you need some help there.”

Leonard looked askance at Jim, then, before raising his eyebrows when Jim angled an umbrella over their heads. Despite the fact that the shelter had perhaps come a little too late and that he was already wet, the thought alone warmed Leonard, touched that Jim had even bothered.

“So where are you going?” Jim asked, as he fell into step beside the other man.

“Back to my quarters,” Leonard replied. “I’ve just about had enough for one week. Glad it’s over.”

“That bad, huh? Got any plans for tonight?” Jim asked. “Might take your mind off your woes, if you have.”

“Nah, you’re joking, right? No place for someone like me to go,” Leonard replied, moodily. “At least not this week.”

“Right little ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” Jim laughed, as he nudged Leonard with one shoulder playfully.

Jim noticed that Leonard seemed to hide a grin at that, frown pulling his dark brows over playfully stormy eyes. Jim watched the small furrow that formed between Leonard’s brows, and had the sudden urge to kiss it away.

“Well, have you got anywhere to go?” Leonard asked, expecting the abnormally popular James Kirk to have at least three dates lined up within the space of the next half hour.

“Seriously? No,” Jim asked, losing his smile a little. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t been dating in a while.”

“Actually I had noticed that, but I don’t know why that's any concern of mine,” Leonard asked, turning confused eyes onto the other man.

“It’s more your concern than you think. Listen, what d’you say we go out together?” Jim asked, hesitancy clear in his tone. “I thought maybe we could go to a bar or something, tonight.”

“Dammit Jim, I’m not really interested in helping you pick up girls, you know,” Leonard replied, sounding weary.

“You won’t be doing anything of the sort. Why did you think that? I’ll be with you,” Jim said, turning an equally confused expression Leonard’s way.

“With me? You can’t mean on a date, Jim,” Leonard said, snorting out a humourless laugh.

“Why is that funny? That’s the very thing I’m asking of you,” Jim said, sounding consternated. “If you’re not interested, forget I ever asked you out.”

“I’m interested,” Leonard said, far too quickly for his liking and winced. “I didn’t mean that to sound so desperate, by the way.”

“I didn’t even notice,” Jim said, diplomatically, smiling as he clapped Leonard heartily on the shoulder. “So long as that answer was a yes.”

“It was,” Leonard confirmed, with a gracious dip of his head. “Although I must admit to being confused.”

“Why? You’re an attractive guy. I’m interested. Why wouldn’t I want to ask you out on a date?” Jim asked, as he ushered Leonard into the building where Leonard had his quarters.

“I didn’t think you’d noticed me,” Leonard admitted. “You're the popular guy. I’m not.”

Jim’s glance then told Leonard everything he wanted to know; of how much Jim really was interested, and had been interested for a time.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m interested, That’s all that does count,” Jim said, heated glance lingering upon Leonard’s body almost lasciviously. “So, if I pick you up at seven?”

“Sure,” Leonard agreed, with a smile.

“Great. See you at seven,” Jim replied, before turning to walk away. “And wear your best gear. I want my boyfriend dressed up to the nines, you hear?”

“Damnit, Jim, I’m a medical student, not a hobo,” Leonard called after him. “What d’you think I am?”

Jim laughed at that and turned, crinkles forming around his eyes and lending his normally open expression an even friendlier cast. Leonard stared, smiling unconsciously back at him, before closing the distance between them and kissing Jim. Jim made a surprised sound, before kissing him back, mouths meeting and parting in a soft dance of teeth and tongues, need and desperation. It was better than either Jim or Leonard ever anticipated and they didn’t move for a very long time. Jim, however, was the first to pull away, reluctance clear in his eyes, blue-eyed gaze intense upon Leonard’s face.

“Until seven,” he said.

“Until seven,” Leonard repeated, mere seconds before Jim darted in to steal another kiss.

It felt like some kind of release for Leonard to finally have that which he most craved, and had been craving for a while. He smiled into the kiss, before Jim pulled away again. The other man strolled away, and Leonard watched him go. It seemed that his previously crappy week had ended up on a high note after all.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
